


No More Double Cups of Coffee Before Game Time

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: Inspired by the "Who's The ____" in the Relationship" Tumblr post by windsthatwhisper.Dylan is the one to show up late to a game, chug two cups of coffee and go onto the ice with a bang. Alex is the one who has to deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	No More Double Cups of Coffee Before Game Time

Dylan is sound asleep, taking his pre-game nap before tonight's game against the Anaheim Ducks; however, he ends up napping longer than he had planned to do and wakes up to the sound of his phone buzzing. He picks up the phone and sees Alex's face on the called ID.

"Hey, Brinks, what's up?" he answered.

"What's up?!" Alex asks incredulously. "Dude, it's 6:50. I've been trying to call you three times. Warm-ups start at 7:00."

"Aw, damn!" Dylan exclaimed. "I forgot to set the alarm for my pre-game nap to end. I was supposed to be awake by 5:30."

"Well, get your sleepy ass out of bed and get over here before Colliton gets pissed off," said Alex before hanging up the phone.

Dylan jumps up out of bed, quickly changes out of his t-shirt & sweatpants, and into his pre-game suit. He rushes into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee to help wake him up. He gulps down the first cup quickly and rushes out the door.

He hops into his car and drives to the United Center as fast as he can without getting a speeding ticket. (Luckily, Dylan doesn't live too far away from the UC, but he knows that tardiness is not going to fly well with Colliton.)

As he parks his car in the garage, Dylan notices a half cup of coffee from this morning still in the cup holder. He knows better than to drink two cups of coffee because he knows what it does to him, but he decides to chug it down anyway in order to get some extra energy.

* * *

Dylan rushes into the UC and into the locker room where he notices a very annoyed Colliton looking at him with his arms crossed.

"Strome, it's about time you got here. Warm-ups are about to begin," said Colliton.

"Coach, I'm sorry. I overslept and I forgot to…" Dylan was about to say.

"Just get dressed and out on the ice. You're lucky I'm not going to bench you for this," said Colliton.

"Yes, Coach," said Dylan.

After Dylan and the rest of the team get dressed for warm-ups, Dylan is the first one to rush out on the ice, nearly knocking over Kaner in the process.

"Hey, watch it, Stromer!" Kaner exclaims.

"Sorry," said Dylan.

Throughout warm-ups, Alex notices Dylan skating faster than usual all over the ice and flinging pucks at the net, one of them nearly hitting Crawford.

"Stromer, for fuck's sake! Be careful!" exclaimed Crawford looking very annoyed at him.

"Sorry about that, Crow," said Dylan.

As warmups come to an end and the team listens to Colliton's pre-game speech, Alex notices Dylan's legs twitching the whole time he's talking.

"Dylan, you okay?" asks Alex. "You seem a little jittery."

"I'm fine, Cat," said Dylan. "I'm just really excited about the game."

Alex gives Dylan a look as if to say, "Okay, if you say so."

As the team heads out on the ice again, he yells, "Okay, guys! Let's do this! Let's do this! Let's kick some Duck ass! Come on! Woo, woo!"

Everyone gives him a strange look as if to say, "What the hell has gotten into Stromer?"

* * *

Even during the National Anthem, Dylan can't seem to stand still, so Alex has to hold onto his arm to calm him down. "Dyl, are you sure you're okay?" asked Alex as the anthem came to an end.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. It's all good, Cat," said Dylan as he steps out on the ice. "Come on. Let's go! Let's go, boys!"

After taking the faceoff and winning it, Dylan nearly knocks one of the Ducks' players down as he attempts to speed down the ice to score a goal, but misses the net & hits the goal post instead.

When Saad scores the first goal three minutes into the game, Dylan is the first to leap into his arms, jumping up & down, cheering, "Way to go, Saad! Nice job, buddy!" before skating off in a flash.

Saad looks at him in surprise because Dylan's never gotten this overly excited about him scoring a goal before.

"What the hell has gotten into Stromer, Cat?" Saad asked Alex, but Alex just shrugs.

As Dylan scores the second goal of the game, he slams himself into the boards celebrating so hard that it causes them to shake.

"Whoo! 2-0, baby! 2-0! Whoo!" he cheers.

Throughout the second period, the Blackhawks continue to hold onto a 2-0 lead, but all eyes are on the way Dylan's been acting tonight.

After Kubalik extends the Blackhawks' lead 3-0, Dylan is jumping up and down, cheering as loud as he can. Even after the cheering has died down, Toews notices Dylan is still bouncing around on the bench.

"Stromer, how much coffee did you drink tonight?" he asked.

At first, Dylan doesn't answer him and avoids making eye contact with him, but then Toews yells, "Strome! How much coffee did you drink tonight?"

"Two cups," Dylan finally admits.

"Two cups?! What the hell, Dyl?" asked Alex. "You know what that does to you."

"I know, I know. I just needed the extra energy tonight," said Dylan, still bouncing around on the bench. "I'm doing great, right?"

"You are, but just calm down, okay, bud?" asked Toews.

Dylan nods his head and says, "Okay, Captain. Whatever you say."

As the third period is winding down, Dylan accidentally runs into Cam Fowler which doesn't suit well with Erik Gudbranson, who starts tussling with him.

"You wanna go? We'll fucking go! Come on! Drop them!" Dylan yells. However, the refs break them up before anything happens. Alex looks at Dylan stunned because it's been a long time since Dylan has instigated a fight in a game.

"Strome, off the ice!" Colliton yells from the bench. "Off the ice now!"

Dylan skates back to the Hawks' bench, glaring at Gudbranson along the way. He bounces up and down as he sits on the bench which catches Colliton's attention.

"Strome, how much caffeine have you had tonight?" Colliton asks him.

Not wanting to get into more trouble with Colliton than he already was for being late, Dylan says, "Just two cups, Coach."

"Two cups?" asks Colliton, looking stunned. "No wonder you've been acting so unusual tonight. I'm keeping you on the bench for the rest of the game."

"But there's two minutes left in the game," said Dylan.

"I'm aware of that, Strome. You can use that time to settle yourself down. You're doing great, but you're just all over the place tonight. Just relax, okay?" said Colliton.

"Yes, Coach. I will," said Dylan.

With 1 minute left in regulation, Kane scores an empty-net goal to give the Blackhawks a 4-0 victory. By the time the guys are done congratulating Crawford for the victory, Alex notices Dylan looking tired which is a sign that he's heading for a caffeine crash.

* * *

"Okay, boys. Great game tonight. Rest up tomorrow and be ready for practice on Monday," said Colliton.

As he's about to leave the locker room, he looks over at Strome, who is already starting to feel the affects of a caffeine crash. "Strome, make sure you're on time and lay off the double cups of coffee, okay?"

"Yes, Coach," said Dylan.

As Colliton leaves the locker room, Alex sees Dylan leaning back in his stall with his hand on his head.

"My head is killing me," Dylan whines to Alex.

"I'm not surprised," said Alex, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"This is what happens when you drink double cups of coffee, Stromer," Kaner chimes in.

"Well, I wonder who's going to deal with the aftermath of his coffee crash," said Crawford.

All eyes in the locker room turn towards Alex, who has experience dealing with Dylan and his caffeine highs & lows.

Alex sighs and turns to Dylan. "Go shower up and I'll drive you home," he said.

"I can drive home, Brinksy," Dylan insists. "I'm not drunk."

"Dylan, you're in no shape to drive right now," said Toews. "Showers. Now."

Dylan is about to protest again, but Toews gives him a stern look. He sighs and heads off to the showers.

* * *

Once Dylan is showered and dressed, he meets Alex outside the locker room and they head out into the parking garage. Dylan climbs into the backseat of the car and lies down as Alex drives him back to his apartment.

"Just so you know, I'm not carrying you all the way to your apartment. You're too big and too damn heavy for me to carry," said Alex, looking & sounding annoyed. "I can't believe you drank that much coffee before game time. You know better than that. And of course, I'm the one that has to deal with you and your caffeine crash...."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Cat," said Dylan as he puts his hand to his head. "Just... just don't scold me right now. My head is killing me right now."

Alex looks at Dylan, who looks exhausted and miserable right now.

"Okay, Stromer. Just relax. We'll be home soon," he said sounding less annoyed at him.

The rest of the car ride to Dylan's apartment is silent. When they finally make it, Dylan has enough energy to make it to the elevator and to his apartment with Alex right behind him.

By the time he gets inside the apartment, Dylan passes out on the couch in exhaustion. Alex lifts up Dylan's feet to take off his shoes. He goes into Dylan's bedroom to get a blanket and covers him up with it.

Not wanting Dylan to be alone after his caffeine crash, Alex kicks off his own shoes, covers himself with the blanket as well and curls up next to Dylan, eventually falling asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning, Dylan wakes up to the sound of running water from the kitchen faucet. As he pulls himself off the couch, he notices Alex pouring a glass of water. "Good morning, Dylan. How are you doing?" asked Alex.

"I'm doing okay. Did you stay over last night after the game?" asked Dylan.

Alex nods. "After what happened last night, I didn't want to leave you alone," he said.

Alex walks over to the couch and hands Dylan the glass of water. "So what did you learn from last night?" he asks after Dylan finishes up his water.

"Don't be late for warmups before a game?" asked Dylan.

Alex rolls his eyes at him. "And what else?" he prompts.

"No more double cups of coffee before game time," said Dylan. He looks at Alex with a smile on his face.

"What's with the smile?" Alex asks.

"Thank you for staying with me through my caffeine high and the crash," said Dylan.

Alex leans up and kisses him on the forehead. "You're welcome," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> To see the "Who's The ____" in the Relationship" Tumblr post by windsthatwhisper, go to:
> 
> https://windsthatwhisper.tumblr.com/post/183370351402/whos-the-in-the-relationship-1217


End file.
